This invention relates in, general to fishing equipment and deals more particularly with improvements in weighted fishhooks.
In the sport of fishing, whether casting, troiling or plumbing the depths, the angler often finds it desirable to employ a rig wherein weight is concentrated at the hook. Weighted fishhooks are well-known in the fishing art. One type of hook carries a weight which is permanently attached to the hook shank. Fishhooks of this general type are illustrated and described in the patents to Porter U.S. Pat. No. 1,295,370; Iffland, Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,121,291; Woolfe U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,572; and Kepler U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,817. An example of a type of hook which carries a detachable weight is illustrated by the patents to Cook U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,265 and Grigsby, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,443.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved detachable and reusable hook mounted sinker weight which may be readily rigged in the field and an improved method for mounting or rigging such a weight on an associated fishhook.